


Flatliner

by Rubymoon_Snape



Category: Voltron: Lion Force (1984)
Genre: Drunk Keith (Voltron), F/M, Keith & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, kallura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: During the graduation party, Keith gets drunk. He gets dressed in cowboy clothes and sings "Flatliner".
Relationships: Allura/Keith (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Flatliner

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron Defender of the Universe or the song "Flatliner" or the idea of the clothes Keith wears in the video. "Flatliner" is by Cole Swindell. The idea for the clothes is courtesy of Cross Connect Cosplay. I have their permission to use the outfit for the purpose of this fic. 
> 
> Author Note: This could be considered Kalllura. If you want to see what Keith would look like, please watch "Flatliner" from Cross Connect Cosplay on YouTube. It's not Defender of the Universe, but it was what inspired me to write this.

"Flatliner"

Allura heard loud laughter and, her curiosity peaked, entered the lounge. She saw Hunk and Pidge crowded around Lance and his data pad, laughing and pointing at something. It was strange that Keith wasn't there, but maybe he was busy or on patrol. She walked over to the rest of the Force and asked, "What's so funny?"

The trio looked up and grinned, Pidge greeting her, "Hey, Princess."

"We were reminiscing what happened at our graduation from the Galaxy Alliance Flight Academy," Hunk answered.

She sat down. "What happened?"

"Someone actually got Keith drunk and our dear commander...well, I have a video of it," Lance stated. "Come here, Princess, and I'll show you."

Allura scooted over to sit next to Lance, who started the video. Keith appeared on the screen, wearing a white cowboy hat, a black t-shirt, blue jeans, a red and black plaid shirt open, and brown cowboy boots. When the music started, she was surprised to see him dance and sing. 

"Dang, girl, look at you  
Stopping me in my boots  
What's a country boy to do, but say  
Uh uh

"Stop beating my chest up  
You're down right dangerous  
That shake got me gitty up  
Got my eyes what what

"Sippin' on this seven-seven  
Never been this close to heaven  
Got the pretty turned up to eleven  
Droppin' them dead on the dance floor  
Somebody better call a doctor  
She's a little heart stopper  
I'm talkin' breaker breaker one-niner  
She's a flatliner, oh she's a flatliner

"Dang, girl, I'm done  
I ain't never seen no one  
Poppin' it like a cold one  
Droppin' down like oh oh

"Oh my, I see the light  
I don't mean the neon kind  
One kiss from you tonight  
Will send me on to the other side

"Sippin' on this seven-seven  
Never been this close to heaven  
Got the pretty turned up to eleven  
Droppin' them dead on the dance floor  
Somebody better call a doctor  
She's a little heart stopper  
I'm talkin' breaker breaker one-niner  
She's a flatliner, oh she's a flatliner

"Dang, girl, look at you  
Stopping me in my boots  
What's a country boy to do

"Yeah, sippin' on this seven-seven  
Never been this close to heaven  
Got the pretty turned up to eleven  
Droppin' them dead on the dance floor  
Somebody better call a doctor  
She's a little heart stopper  
I'm talkin' breaker breaker one-niner  
She's a flatliner

"Sippin' on this seven-seven  
Never been this close to heaven  
Got the pretty turned up to eleven  
Droppin' them dead on the dance floor  
Somebody better call a doctor  
She's a little heart stopper  
I'm talkin' breaker breaker one-niner  
She's a flatliner, oh

"She's a flatliner  
Yeah, she's a flatliner."

Allura giggled. "I've never seen Keith like that."

"Like what, Princess?" Keith asked, walking into the lounge. He spotted Lance's data pad. "What have you shown her, Lance?"

"Hey, Keith. Would you consider the Princess a flatliner?" Lance smirked.

A flat look crossed Keith's face. "You didn't."

"I did."

"You said you deleted the video."

"Did I? Oops."

Keith made a lunge for the data pad but missed as Lance leaped from the couch and dashed out the door. "Lance! Get back here!"

Allura watched as Keith ran after his second-in-command. She smiled to herself. She would never forget how Keith sounded when he was singing and how graceful he looked while he danced.

Fin


End file.
